Rising Moon
by Ever Fae
Summary: Serena was a normal teenager, but her world was turned upside down when she met Darien. Now she teams together with Darien, another vampire, a witch, and other interesting creatures to defeat Dracula reincarnated.


~Author note: This is my first fan fiction that I have posted on the site, so, please, have mercy on me. The reason it is rated R will be revealed to you in later chapters. Please tell me what you think. ~  
  
Serena sighed as she walked along the city streets, it was night and she knew she shouldn't be out. She looked around carefully, listening for sounds and searching for movement among the abandoned alleys. Her body was tense as she rounded a corner, she bent down to pick up a rock, she didn't exactly know why, perhaps it made her feel a bit safer. Suddenly, she heard someone scream. She turned around quickly, trying to pin point the location in which the scream had come. Once she had it, she followed it.  
  
The screams led her to an abandoned alley, her grip tightened on the rock as she cautiously entered. Her breathing was fast and her heart was racing, "Hello! Is anybody here? Do you need help?" She called out, her voice was shaky. Suddenly, something moved. She spun to her right, then to her left. But whatever it was, it never came into focus.  
  
She stood for a moment, until something brushed past her. She screamed as she hurled the rock towards nothing in particular. Then, she turned around in an attempt to run out of the alley. She was almost out, almost safe, when something leapt in front of her. She gasped in surprise as she came to a halt. She was terrified.  
  
The cat hissed at her as it quickly ran away. Serena let out a relieved sigh. "It was just a cat." She said to herself as she began walking out of the alley again. But before she was out of the alley, something grabbed her. She jumped as she looked down at what had grabbed her arm. She screamed as she saw the girl not much older than her, bleeding and dying.  
  
She tore her arm away from the girl as she backed up, the ground made a squishing sound. She looked at her feet, and gasped. She felt nauseous and horrified as she stared at the pool of thick red blood all over the ground. Her eyes were wide with fear; her heart was beating faster than ever. She looked back at the girl whose long black hair was soaked with blood.  
  
The girl stared at her with dark and empty eyes. Then she fell to the ground. Dead. Serena stared in horror as something moved behind the girl. She screamed as the human-like creature approached her. His eyes were glowing red, and his structure was that of a predator, but what scared her most, was his teeth. He had four ferocious fangs, two on top, and two on the bottom. And they were dripping with blood.  
  
Serena flattened herself against the wall, staring in horror. She screamed at the top of her lungs as he reached out for her. This is it! It's all over! This is the end! She said to herself as she closed her eyes and turned away from him. Blood stained her jeans and was all over her arm, as she screamed again and waited for her life to end.  
  
Darien had been walking along the rooftops thinking, when he heard screams. He smelled the air, and listened to the sounds as his dark green eyes suddenly became alert. He jumped off the rooftop, landing with swiftness and grace crouched like a cat. Damn! Why didn't I sense it sooner? He told himself as he ran to the source of the screams.  
  
He gazed at the creature with fiery fury as he glanced at the girl. "Your time has come Soulless One, death awaits on swift wings for you." He called out as he drew his sword from its sheath. The creature turned to look at him, then hissed loudly.  
  
"Oh? And I suppose you're the one to bring it to me? I am your own kind!" The creature yelled in a dark demented monotone voice.  
  
"You lost your right to be one of my kind when you succumbed to darkness!" Darien shot back as he slashed at the creature. There was a loud screech, like nails on a chalk board as the creature fell to the ground in a pool of black blood. Serena gagged, the stench was unbearable! It smothered her like a noxious fume poisoning her lungs. Darien breathed out, sending a cool wind to dispose of the toxic fume.  
  
He then looked at the girl, who was staring at the creature's dead body with confusion and fear. Well, at least I was able to save one. He said to himself as he looked at the dead girl lying in the alley. He sighed as he sent a bolt of lightning to dispose of the creature and the girl's remains. Then he called on the rain to wash away the blood.  
  
Serena looked at him; she didn't know whether to be thankful or afraid. "She didn't deserve that." She choked, as she began to cry and sob. Darien had an instinctual feeling to hold her close, to comfort her. Serena fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands.  
  
*It's not your fault.* Darien said, telepathically as he walked towards her. Serena looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. *I cannot let you be found here, it is unsafe for you.* Darien told her as he lifted her off the ground. Serena pushed at him.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere!" She screamed. Darien sighed as he enveloped her in his arms.  
  
*What happened was not your fault little one, and if you are found here, the police will arrest you. You must come with me, it will be easier if you cooperate.* Darien said as he held her. Serena buried her face in his black silk shirt, she knew he wasn't talking verbally, but she didn't care about that just yet. Darien held her protectively in his arms; everywhere she touched seemed to leave a tingling sensation. *We must go now* He said as he picked her up, and pushed off the ground.  
  
Serena screamed as she clung desperately to him. Darien chuckled as he looked down at the blond in his arms. Serena was angry, who was this guy? And why did he think he had any right to just carry her off to God knows where like this? Those were some of the questions she wanted answered, along with what he was, and what that thing back there in the alley was.  
  
It wasn't long before Darien landed at his castle; it wasn't in the city, so he had an efficient amount of privacy. *We're here.* He said as he let her down. Serena looked around for a while before she finally turned her gaze back on him. "What am I doing here?" She asked, sounding angry.  
  
*You are going to stay here, so you might as well get used to it.* Darien replied, Serena looked at him for a moment. "Don't do that." She said.  
  
*Do what?*  
  
"That."  
  
*Speak telepathically?*  
  
"Yes!" She cried as Darien chuckled. He looked at her for a moment, at her long blond hair, slightly covered with blood.  
  
"Why don't you take a shower? Oh, and by the way, my name's Darien Endymon." He informed her as he drug her kicking and screaming into his castle. The doors burst open as he approached and a worried female with brown hair up in a pony tail walked out.  
  
"Darien! Why did you bring her here? She's mortal you nit wit!" She screamed as she glared at him.  
  
"Do me a favor; take her to the bathroom so she can freshen up." Darien said as he let go of Serena. "Thanks Lita."  
  
* Don't thank me just yet.* Lita retaliated telepathically as she gently but firmly took Serena by the arm and walked inside. Darien chuckled softly, then walked in after them, planning to go to his study to do a little thinking. He watched as Serena and Lita disappeared down the hallway, then turned towards the living room. His brother, Nephite, looked at him sternly as he entered the room.  
  
"Here's the bathroom, if you need any help, just call me. My name's Lita. There's a towel over there on the sink." Lita informed Serena as she shut the door and walked down the stairs. Serena stood there for a moment, then walked over to the shower and turned the ivory knob as hot as it would go. Steam misted out of the shower stall as she took off her clothes and stepped in.  
  
She scrubbed hard, determined to get all the blood out of her hair and off her skin. When she was finished, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the warm towel around her body. She was still psyched out by what had happened, she couldn't get the images of the girl or that thing out of her mind. She started to cry as she fell to her knees. She didn't know that girl, but she was sure nobody deserved to die that way. Nobody.  
  
Lita walked into the living room where Nephite was. *Has he told you yet?*  
  
*Told me what?* Nephite replied telepathically.  
  
*Never mind.* Lita sighed. "Darien, now, tell us what is going on and why you brought that girl here." Lita said as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Darien sternly.  
  
"I saved her from one of the dark ones."  
  
"But why did you bring her here of all places Darien? Our home!" Nephite said, sounding slightly angry.  
  
"Because, because I felt something about her. You wouldn't understand, besides, she was in danger." Darien shot back.  
  
"Darien, what do you mean you felt something with her?" Lita asked as she looked at him, slightly puzzled.  
  
"I don't know, I just-" Darien said before he sighed. "I feel, protective of her, like, like I want to hold her."  
  
"But that's only instinctive with soulmates? I thought that was just a myth? A story?" Nephite said as he looked at Lita.  
  
"Well, it is known that every vampire, witch, or shape shifter, has a soulmate. Normally this soulmate is human. Which is not always a good thing, it is illegal here in the Night World. We are able to kill them, use them, and even torture them. But we must follow two rules, never let them know the Night World exists, and never ever fall in love with one." Lita explained, "But over time, the high coven of witches thought this should be changed, after all; some humans who were Wiccan worshipped the same deities. So they asked the deities to assign every vampire, witch, and shape shifter a human soulmate. This soulmate would forever be their soulmate throughout all lives. Basically, when one dies and is reborn again through reincarnation, he or she would have the same soulmate. When these two meet, they will be drawn to each other spiritually. Thus falling in love with one another."  
  
"Are you suggesting, that this girl this, mortal, is Darien's soulmate?" Nephite asked the witch.  
  
"It is plausible." Lita shrugged. "I mean, Darien did say he was drawn to her." She pointed out. Darien was thinking about this when a sudden rush of sadness and pain rushed through his senses. He stood up and looked around. The girl. He thought to himself. Lita and Nephite must have felt it too. "Go to her." Lita said softly. Nephite nodded at him, then Darien left.  
  
When Darien quietly walked into the bathroom, he found the small blond on her knees, crying. He gently lifted her into his arms, caressing her back. *It's alright little one, it's over now, and it wasn't your fault.* He soothed. Serena lifted her head and looked up at him.  
  
"What are you?" She asked suddenly as she tried to wipe away her tears and pretend she wasn't crying.  
  
*You need not be concerned about that little one.*  
  
"What are you?"  
  
*That is nothing you need to be concerned about.* Darien replied strongly yet in a soft mind voice.  
  
"Yes it is, now what the hell are you and stop speaking like that!" Serena yelled as she wrenched herself away from him, her eyes ablaze with anger. Darien sighed as he stood up and looked at her.  
  
"I am what you humans might call a vampire." He said quietly. Serena looked at him, non believing. "Now, may I know your name?"  
  
"You expect me to believe that bunch of shit? And no, I won't tell you my name!" She shot back. Darien sighed.  
  
"Profanity does not suit you too well little one. And I am a vampire, and you can either tell me your name sweet, or I will give you one." Darien said softly. She tightened her jaw and glared at him.  
  
"My name is Serena James, and I still can't believe you actually expect me to believe that you are a blood sucking vampire." She said as she crossed her arms, after making sure her towel wouldn't fall. Darien gave her a mischievous smile.  
  
*If you don't believe me, then I will prove it, Serena James* He said telepathically as he stepped towards her and bared his fangs. Serena gasped as she stared at the Two long canine teeth.  
  
"Oh my God." She gasped as she stepped backwards. Darien closed his mouth and looked at her again, with soft gentle eyes.  
  
"Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, you will be staying here."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To live." Darien stated as he read the look of shock on her face. Serena was about to say something, when he picked her up and carried her to another room. Serena kicked and screamed, but soon gave up. She knew he was too strong for her. She yelped when he plopped her on a bed of black silk. She looked down at herself, in a towel.  
  
"Do you have any clothes I can use?"  
  
"Yes, here." He said as a black silk shirt suddenly appeared in his hand, he gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she took it. "Um, could you turn around or something?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can put it on!"  
  
"Fine! Okay, no need to raise your voice little one." Darien said as he turned around. Serena slipped her towel off, and put on the shirt. It looked huge on her and came to her knees. Darien turned around and smiled gently. "You look pale little one, you should get some rest." He said softly as he kissed her forehead. Serena looked at him, then smiled softly. He isn't so bad. For a vampire. She thought to herself.  
  
She then snuggled under the covers, and went to sleep. Or tried to anyway. But all she could think about was what happened that night. Darien leaned over her, *Do not remind yourself love. Sleep, you need rest, I will not have you unhealthy.* He said softly with his mind as he gently caressed her face with the same hand that could easily kill her and crush her fragile bones.  
  
He put Serena into a trance of dreamless sleep, before he left the room, he looked back at her. She looked like an angel, so sweet so serene. And her hair was like silver as the moon shone down on her from the window. He smiled softly, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
*Is she asleep?* He heard Lita's mind voice ask.  
  
*Yes.* He replied as he made his way into the living room. Nephite smiled slightly at him in greeting.  
  
"Do you really think she is your soulmate?" He asked as he studied Darien's face with his deep green eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think so too." Lita chipped in. "Without a doubt." Nephite nodded as he sighed.  
  
"Then she needs to stay here, you know what happens to vampires who do not find their soulmates." Nephite stated.  
  
"They go into the darkness." Darien finished for his brother. Nephite nodded.  
  
"Sadly, yes." Darien sighed as he plopped himself on the couch.  
  
"Why are females or our race so hard to come by? I've noticed more male humans are becoming dark vampires because they have no soulmates within the vampire, witch, or shape shifter race." Darien explained.  
  
"So have I." Lita stated, "I have yet to find my soulmate. "It is plausible that he is a vampire or shape shifter, but I'm not sure." Nephite looked at her.  
  
"Perhaps he is." He smiled devilishly.  
  
*Very funny Nephite.* Lita shot back as Nephite chuckled softly.  
  
*I thought it was.*  
  
*Obviously*  
  
*Cut it out you two.* Darien interrupted as he Sat next to Nephite on the couch. Nephite smiled gently as he laid a hand on Darien's shoulder.  
  
"Try to have a little fun brother dearest, it would do you some good." He said with a smile as Darien looked at Lita and then out a window.  
  
"I have fun, just not as often as you know." Darien replied, not taking his eyes from the window, the moon still shone as a crescent in the sky, and the stars were numerous seeing as there were no bright lights to fade them out. That was another advantage of being in the Night World; you could always see the stars. Along with the fact that you didn't have to worry with huge cities and bright lights, Darien sighed as he thought of all the things the human realm had that the Night World didn't. But his mind kept wandering back to the sleeping beauty in his chambers.  
  
"What is the penalty for breaking any of the Night World laws?" Darien asked Lita.  
  
"Death." She replied as she turned to face him.  
  
"I was afraid of that." Darien muttered as he stood up and walked to the spiraling staircase.  
  
"Where are you going?" Nephite asked his brother.  
  
"To see Serena." Darien replied simply as he walked up the stairs to his chambers. Nephite looked to Lita, who just shrugged.  
  
"Well, aren't we in a bit of a problem." Nephite said with a sigh as he looked out the window and into the endless night.  
  
"I wonder if Darien will be able to keep fighting the dark ones now that she's here." Lita commented as she stood up and walked over to one of the many bookcases on the opposite side of the huge room. Nephite gave her an apprehensive look.  
  
"I hope he'll still be up to it, their numbers are rising dramatically, and it will only be a matter of months, maybe even weeks before they are able to overthrow us completely." Lita nodded as he said this. She herself often wondered why her own race of witches refused to help the vampires with this 'plague' of dark ones, after all, some of them had once been witches. Lita sighed, well; at least she was here to help, even if her own kin refused to intervene with the affairs of vampires and werewolves.  
  
"I have no doubt that Darien will fight. After all, he has Serena to think of. Now he has the best reason to fight." Lita stated as she looked into Nephite's deep emerald colored eyes. He just looked at her, slightly confused.  
  
"What reason is that?"  
  
"Well, she is his soulmate, if he doesn't fight, he'll lose her."  
  
"Ah. Why is it this soulmate thing always just happens to come up in chats like this?"  
  
"Well, maybe because it plays a major key in the role of the inhabitants of the Night World and the dark ones, after all, if it weren't for soulmates, we'd have a lot more than we could handle." Lita pointed out, Nephite grumbled softly to himself.  
  
"Typical." He muttered. Lita sat there for several more seconds, then grabbed her tarot cards and walked up to her bed chambers.  
  
Darien smiled slightly as he walked back into his chambers, where Serena lay safe and secure within his home. So much had happened in one night; he thought he couldn't handle it. But then again, he was used to seeing innocent people die, and battling those of his kind who turned to the path of darkness. Serena was not. He gently brushed a strand of silvery blond hair from her forehead as he looked out the window towards the stars.  
  
Serena stirred slightly, mumbling softly in her sleep. Darien looked at her, slightly puzzled, he was sure he had put her into a state of dreamless sleep.  
  
She was walking in a forest for no particular reason, no reason she knew anyway. She would glance around the trees and occasionally stop to admire some of Mother Nature's handy work before moving along. Suddenly, she heard her name being called out, she didn't know who was calling her, but she was sure she hadn't heard the voice before.  
  
"Serena." The voice called out in a melodic tone, "Serena." Serena glanced around a bit slightly puzzled. I'm not falling for it this time. She thought to herself as she ignored the voice and continued walking. When the voice ceased to desist, she turned around, a hint of annoyance in her movement, and began to speak.  
  
"What do you want?" She said aggravated, she heard a soft chuckle of a reply, but no answer. "Hello? Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"My dear lady, wouldn't it be proper manners and etiquette to introduce yourself to the speaker?" A smooth silky voice said in her ear. She spun around, ready to hit whoever it was. Or whatever it was. But came face to face with nothing but chilly night air.  
  
"Why should I when they already know my name?" She called out to the voice, hearing another chuckle, she wasn't sure if she was talking to just one person or maybe more.  
  
"'Tis the proper way my dear." The voice replied, this time she could feel it's warmth on the back of her neck, she spun around to slap the person when a hand sealed around her wrist in a firm yet gentle grip. She stared at the person with the mask before attempting to tear her hand from him.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked impatiently as she tried to hide her slight fear. Something about him, about this place just wasn't right. The man chuckled softly; she could tell he was smiling even though he wore a black mask covering half his face. His skin seemed to be very pale, however; not sickly, and his raven black hair fell about his shoulders mysteriously. She could see his yellow cat-like eyes laughing at her from the eye holes in his mask.  
  
He released her wrist as the wind picked up and gently blew his black cape behind his tall structure. Serena glared at him for a moment, awaiting a reply of some sort.  
  
"Well, if I told you, then I wouldn't be unknown now would I?" He replied, as if he were playing some sort of guessing game with her, and clearly enjoying her aggravated reactions.  
  
"Either you tell me who you are, or I find out." Serena snapped back as his lips moved slowly to form a slight gentle smile of amusement and reassurance.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to find out, nor will I tell you. I'll give you a hint my little dove, it means wolf in a dead language used b many ancient peoples as well as the Celts." He replied as Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate guessing games." She muttered.  
  
"Oh, really? I find them quite amusing actually." He smiled. Serena rolled her eyes once more at the stranger. She hadn't noticed it before, but he was three feet taller than her, and yet, his eyes seemed to be level with her own, he never seemed to be looking down at her. He didn't seem like he was slouching either. He let out a soft chuckle, *I know what you are thinking my little dove.* Hearing his voice inside her head, Serena jumped, she only knew one other person who did that, Darien. But surely this person, this Renaissance man could not be her Darien? Not the one she knew anyway.  
  
She was about to ask him another question when she suddenly felt as if she was falling. The man bowed slightly before leaving her vision completely, then the forest around her was gone and she was floating in darkness.  
  
She woke up in the bed in which she had fallen asleep in. The first thing she saw were Darien's worried eyes. "Serena? You awake?" He asked softly as he looked down at her.  
  
"Obviously." Serena snapped, she was tired and crabby. "What'd you have to go and wake me up for? I was in the middle of a dream!" She proclaimed, half asleep still.  
  
"That's what worries me, I put you into a trance of dreamless sleep. You shouldn't have been dreaming at all, let alone been able to remember what dreams you did have." Darien said, he spoke softly, but there was a very small hint of hysteria beneath his calm outer layer.  
  
"What are you saying?" Serena asked as she sat up and looked at him.  
  
"What I'm saying is that someone is controlling your dreams."  
  
"That man."  
  
"Hmm? What man?" Darien asked, his interest had clearly begun to rise at the mention of some man.  
  
"The man I saw in my dream." Serena said softly, "He was there, I mean, really there. He wore a mask and had this whole Renaissance thing about him." She explained, Darien was beginning to become slightly jealous, but at the word Renaissance, he snapped his eyes towards her own.  
  
"What was his name?" He demanded gently.  
  
"I don't know, all he said was that it meant wolf in a dead language once used by the Celts."  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to research that then, in the mean time, I want you to get back to sleep. You've only been out for about an hour or two." Darien said as he gently kissed her forehead, then waited for her to go back to sleep before he left. Before Serena dozed off, she reminded herself that Darien was a vampire and that she should be careful, but something inside her told her that there was more to a vampire than there seemed. Perhaps, it wasn't about what he was, but who and how he was. She thought of this before finally returning to sleep.  
  
Darien gently kissed her cheek before he lifted the covers unto he shoulders and quietly exited the cambers, heading back downstairs to Lita and his older brother. Thinking of Serena and her dream, and him. Whoever he was, whatever he was.  
  
"Sounds like trouble." Nephite commented, as soon as Darien told him about the man in Serena's dream. "Big trouble. Not many can actually enter into and control ones dreams, it takes mental strength and great power."  
  
"Whoever this man is, I suggest we keep out eyes peeled, after all, he could be anywhere near here." Lita stated as she looked down at her tarot cards, reaching over to draw a card from the deck in the center of the table.  
  
"I think he may be a shape shifter." Darien stated as he glanced from Nephite to Lita, then back again.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Nephite asked as Lita looked up from her cards.  
  
"She said his eyes were yellow and cat-like, and for some reason I'm thinking that his shape shifter form must be that of a large cat. If he's very strong, possibly that and something else." "If he's strong enough to control and influence dreams, then I'm sure he has at least two shape shifter forms, but what does it matter? You're a vampire and you can shape shift into a wolf." Nephite pointed out as Lita began drawing cards again. "Nephite's right, a shape shifter can only transform into one animal and or part animal form. If this guy does have two shape shifter forms, then he's not a shape shifter, he's a vampire." "Besides, I don't see why his name would mean wolf in a different language, if it didn't express something in his personality." "Like his shape shifter form" Lita added. "Exactly." "Maybe he is a werewolf." Darien said quietly, more to himself than the other two in the room. "No, he couldn't be, he has the trademark of a panthra shape shifter." Lita said as she put away her tarot deck. "And what would that trademark be?" Darien asked. "The eyes." Nephite finished before Lita could add another word. Lita glanced at the two men, then sighed. "It's hard to tell even still, we need more information." "Like what? And where are we supposed to get it exactly?" Darien asked as he looked at the two apprehensively. Lita shrugged. "I don't know, but finding out who and what this guy is, is for everybody's good, including Serena's." She said quietly as Darien sighed and closed his eyes for a short moment, reflecting upon all which was being said to him at the moment or in the past few. Nephite laid a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and smiled softly. "Whoever this guy is, I don't think he's out to hurt Serena." He said as Lita thought for a moment. "Which brings me to another thing, he could have done something to her at any moment in time while she was dreaming, could have killed her or frightened her, but he didn't. Why?" Darien shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm hoping to find out soon, real soon." Nephite nodded,  
  
"Well, we might as well not worry about this too much until we can actually do something about it. We vampires need to get to our underground chambers and fast, or come noon we'll be nothing but a pile of fine ash." Nephite pointed out as the sun began to rise behind them. "But I thought we were in the Night World?" Lita said, looking very confused. "The eastern side of the palace is just along the border, but the western side is located in the human world. This castle is what blocks the sun from the Night World." Darien explained as he stifled a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. Lita nodded, she still didn't fully understand what had just been said, but just the mention of vampires and the sun was enough to start thinking a bit ahead. Nephite sighed as he stood up and started on his way to the bookcase where he searched for a book labeled Frankenstein, pulled it halfway out, then pushed it back in. The floor parted with a grating sound, like pavement being moved around on a side walk, then both he and Darien entered the underground chamber. Lita knew they wouldn't emerge until sunset. She sighed as she grabbed her pouch which held her tarot cards, then began walking up the stairs, thinking about her reading. Hmm, the five of swords, death, and the page of wands. I don't quite get it. She thought to herself as she entered her bed chambers, which was on the eastern side of the palace, so the sun never rose and everything was dark. She walked over to her dresser, where she laid the deck of cards, then began rummaging through drawers. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled the crystal out, then went to find her map. With both in hand, she sat down at a table and hung the crystal over the open map of the state, Washington. The crystal began to move, slowly swaying to the eastern side of the map. Lita watched silently as the crystal then dropped on part of the map, she gasped quietly as she looked down at where the crystal had fallen. Whoever had invaded Serena's dreams, they were here, in the Night World. She puzzled about this as she stood up to check the entire perimeter of the palace and make sure no one except for herself, Serena, Darien, and Nephite were in it. Serena woke up with a yawn, she didn't know what time it was, but she supposed it was morning, even though the sky outside her window was still dark for some reason. She sat up in the bed as she looked around, her eyes came upon a pair of jeans in the corner, neatly folded on top of them was a blue tank top, a pair of white socks, and some white tennis shoes. She puzzled about them for a moment, then remembered Darien coming in last night. She stood up and walked over to the clothes, neatly folded on the dresser, and started to get dressed. Once she was finished, she walked out of the room, planning on either leaving this place, or doing some exploring. She crept down the stars and into the entrance foyer, where she slipped out the door. The weather outside was horrible, the sun was completely hidden behind dark clouds and the sky shone almost black, it looked as if it were going to rain, and the wind howled loudly as it rushed through the trees and nearby brush. Serena shuddered as she made her way into the palace gardens, and what she saw there made her gasp. Red roses were blooming everywhere, even though it was not the right season. The wind didn't seem to even touch them as she walked towards them, nor did it ever touch her. She looked down at one of the roses, puzzled, then a presence that she had felt before came to her senses. It's him. She told herself as she then began to turn around and head back into the palace. She yelped when she ran into someone. He looked at her, eyes level with her own set of eyes. Serena remembered his eyes, yellow and cat-like, she jumped backwards a bit and stared at him with her blue eyes which were now slightly dark. A ghost of a smile flitted across his lips as he looked at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she backed away from him. "Well, isn't that obvious my dove, coming to see you." He said as a look of amusement crossed his face. Serena could see his whole face now, high cheek bones, pale skin, he was so good looking it was unnerving. He lifted a hand to touch her face, and Serena batted it away. "You have no right to be here." She said, in a stern voice. He chuckled slightly as he smiled again. "My dove, I have every right to be here, 'tis my own kin that live in this palace." "What do you mean your own kin? Are you a sibling of Darien or Lita?" "Not Lita, but I am related to Darien in a. Odd sort of way." "You're a vampire." "Exactly my dear," He said softly, "Darien has lived, oblivious of my reincarnation for several millennia now, I would have thought he of all people would have recognized my spirit being the same as Lestat's." "Whose Lestat?" "Dracula, Lestat, they are the same person, only existing ten decades apart from each other." "Then how can you be Lestat?" "I was first born as Dracula my dear, and then as Lestat, now, I am who you see before you little dove." He said, smiling amusingly. Serena stepped further back. "Oh my God! You're the most well known vampire of all time reincarnated!" She gasped. He chuckled softly, still smiling. "Get out of here , you are defiantly not welcome here." She said as his smile faded and he sighed. "I suppose you should have a name with which to call me by, for now, you may call me Lestat, and I am welcome wherever I wish myself to be welcome, but if I distress you my lady, I shall leave. But this is far from the last time you will see me." He said as he began to fade away, as if in a dream. Serena wondered if she was dreaming, but knowing she wasn't, she headed back into the palace. Thinking about Darien and him, Lestat. She walked through the palace kitchen, grabbing an apple before heading back up to the chambers in which Darien had let her sleep. As she entered the room, something on the bed made her stare, a single red rose. And she knew it had not come from Darien, but Lestat. Lita, being a psychic witch, felt a bit of a disturbance, she walked down the hall to Darien's chambers, where Serena was, then saw her staring at a rose. "Serena?" "It was him, he was here." "Who Serena, who?" "Lestat and Dracula." "What? How could that be possible?" "He is Lestat and Dracula, or at least he was in two of his past lives." "Serena, your not making any sense." "The man in my dreams, he was Lestat and Dracula." "Oh deities." Lita gasped as she raced out of the room and down the stairs. The sky was getting darker, but she knew Darien and Nephite could still come out unharmed by the blocked sun. She ran over to the bookcase, pulled the book halfway out, and then pushed it back in, the ground moved to reveal a set of stone stairs leading down into a hidden chamber. She followed the stairs, a torch in her hand as she came to two black coffins parallel of each other. She walked over to the one on the right and knocked on it's lid. A tired looking Nephite opened the lid and peered out at her. *This had better be good.* He said mentally, sounding kind of grumpy. "Don't worry, it is." Lita said as she then knocked on Darien's lid. But there was no reply, not even a shift in position. *What's going on?* Asked a groggy Nephite. "Our mystery man, is Dracula and Lestat reincarnated." "WHAT!" Nephite yelled as he jumped out of his coffin, ran over to Darien's, and thrust off the lid. "GET YOUR SLEEPY ASS UP!" He yelled as Darien suddenly popped up. "What the hell is going on!" Darien screamed as Nephite pulled him out of his coffin and dropped him on the stone floor. "OUR MYSTERYT GUY IS DRACULA AND LESTAT REINCARNATED STUPID!" Nephite screamed as Lita tried to calm him down. "WHAT!" Darien exclaimed as he stood up. "But that's impossible isn't it?" "If it was, it wouldn't be true now WOULD IT!" Nephite screamed, refusing to calm down. "Nephite, your clearly overreacting!" Lita said as she grabbed Nephite and shook him to his senses. Afterwards, Nephite stared at her with wide eyes. "But he's back! After putting us through all that hell the son of a bicth is back!" Nephite screamed as Darien looked at him in amazement. "He seems calm." He said sarcastically as Lita grabbed Nephite's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "We killed him twice before, we can do it again." She said softly as Nephite took a deep breath and began to calm down slightly. "But he'll come back, he always does." "That doesn't matter Nephite, look at yourself brother, your freaking!" "He's right Nephite, you need to get yourself together." Lita said softly as she hugged him, "We can get through this." Darien walked up behind her and spoke quietly. "I think we might need tranquilizers for this fellow." He said, meaning Nephite. Lita looked at him, well, glared at him. "I'm going to go find Jedite, maybe he can help us this time." Lita said as she put on her cloak and walked out of the hidden chamber. "Wait, I'll go with you." Nephite called back as he threw on his cloak and followed the witch. Darien sighed. "I volunteer to stay here." He mumbled as he lay back down in his coffin and tried to go back to sleep. But upon remembering Serena, he got up again and cursed mentally. "A guy can never get the amount of sleep he wants." He muttered as he began on his way to his chambers, where Serena was. "Darien? Is that you?" Serena's soft voice asked as Darien entered the room. *Yes, it is only me little one.* "Darien, what's going on? I don't understand it." *Dracula and Lestat were the two most destructive vampires of all time. They were one person reincarnated, and if what you said is true, then he has been born again and we must defeat him.* Darien explained mentally as he sat down next to Serena and smiled softly as she crawled into his arms. "Darien, I'm scared. He said he would be back and that I would see him again." Serena said quietly as she leaned against him, gripping his black silk shirt in her hands and breathing in his sent of herbs and spices. *I will protect you my love, nothing will happen to you as long as I am here.* Darien soothed as he held her close. 


End file.
